Snape and Circe
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: Set in the MWPP era, a story of Severus Snape and Circe Dumbledore.  SSOFC.  COMPLETE.
1. The First Meeting

Snape and Circe  
  
Chapter One: The first meeting  
  
Circe Dumbledore woke up early that day. She was so excited. Finally, she would be going to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where her father Albus Dumbledore was headmaster. Every year that she could remember she had watched her father leave, to go to his job. Circe had never even been to Hogwart's, not even for a visit. And now she was going to be a student there, a first-year.  
  
Her new Hogwart's robes lay ready beside her bed. She quickly dressed in them, and braided her wavy brown hair into two even braids. Then she hurried downstairs for breakfast. Mina, her nanny and the person who had raised her in her father's absence, had prepared Circe's favourite breakfast: French toast with sparkling syrup. Circe knew that Mina would miss her, and she would miss her friend. Mina was the only mother Circe had ever known, as Miranda Dumbledore had died when her daughter was 2 years old. Circe knew her father did not like talking about his wife, and she had nothing to say about her mother anyways. She had a father and a nanny who both loved her dearly, as she did them. She didn't need anyone else.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore came downstairs, dressed in his headmaster's robes. "Well," he said to his daughter, "today is the big day."  
  
"Yes it is, Daddy. I can't wait, Hogwart's is going to be so much fun. And I'll be able to see you everyday!"  
  
A clouded look came to Dumbledore's eyes; he had missed so many years with his daughter. But after he lost Miranda, the school had become the center of his life.  
  
Mina brought him a plate of French toast. "Here you go, Professor."  
  
"Thank you Mina."  
  
"This is really good Mina," said Circe, as she gobbled down the last of her meal.  
  
"I made it just for you. I'm not going to get to cook for you for awhile."  
  
Circe smiled. "I'm going to miss you too Mina." She ran to embrace the older woman, who looked to be on the verge of tears.  
  
Dumbledore watched the scene, realizing how close Circe and the nanny had become. 'At least my daughter had someone to take care of her,' he thought.  
  
"Well," he said when he too was finished breakfast, "Circe and I have some shopping to do before we catch the train. We better get going fast if we're going to have enough time. How would it look if the headmaster missed the train on the first day?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I can finally see Diagon Alley!" Circe ran and grabbed her suitcase, and rushed to the fireplace. She grabbed some Floo powder, and handed some of it to her father. "See you in summer Mina!" she exclaimed, and followed Dumbledore to the first stop on her journey to her new life.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The first stop for Dumbledore and Circe was Gringotts. After making a withdrawal and checking about You-Know-What, they left. Circe didn't know what You-Know-What was, but decided it was probably something about Uncle Nick, he and her father were so secretive about their work after all.  
  
The next stop was for her textbooks at Flourish and Blotts. Using the list Hogwart's had sent, Circe grabbed every book she needed, plus an extra one about enchantments. She had always been fascinated with enchantments. But what she was really interested in was the next two stops: Ollivanders and Eeylops Owl Emporium.  
  
Circe had been dreaming of her own wand for years. Her father had once told her that when she was a baby, it was all her mother could do to keep her hands away from her wand. It was the one story Albus could tell about his late wife, because he knew how much such moments had meant to Miranda. The times when she was healthy enough to take care of her child, her precious little angel.  
  
Mr. Ollivander and Dumbledore were talking, so Circe decided to try out the wands by herself. She grabbed the first one she could find, and waved it around. Nothing happened. Then suddenly a huge wave of heat surrounded her, sending her tumbling to the ground. The ends of her braids were singed. Brushing herself off, Circe stood up and tried to look as though nothing had happened.  
  
"Circe, why don't you come over her and let Mr. Ollivander help you pick a wand?"  
  
"All right Daddy." She walked over to the desk, and was given a wand. She waved it.  
  
An hour later, Mr. Ollivander was beginning to get flustered. "I simply don't know what the trouble is. I've never had a customer stay this long. Wait, I know just the thing. This specialty wand just in from overseas. It's made of alabaster instead of wood, and inside it contains the hair of an albino sphinx. Those are very rare creatures though - make very powerful wands. It's expensive, but worth it."  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore from the chair he sat down on after the tenth explosion, "let's give it a try."  
  
Mr. Ollivander pulled out a box from under the counter, and laid it carefully on the counter. Circe gasped when the top was taken off. The wand was so beautiful, pure white and gleaming. She reached out and gently picked it up. She couldn't bear it if this wand rejected her too; she had to have this wand. It was perfect.  
  
She waved the wand, and began to feel heat surround her. "Oh no,' she thought, bracing to be shot out of the store. But no expulsion came. Just a warmth surrounding her, making her feel safe. A huge grin appeared on her face. It was echoed on Dumbledore's, who was so happy to see her so happy, and on Mr. Ollivander's, who was so happy to have found her a wand and made Dumbledore happy.  
  
After her new wand was paid for, Circe and her father moved on the Eeylops. She wanted an owl all for herself. Inside the store there were owls everywhere. She had no idea how she could ever choose one of them. There were Great Horned Owls, so powerful and majestic. Snowy Owls, white like her beloved wand. Little owls, big owls, owls, owls, owls. She whistled softly, a habit of hers when she just couldn't make up her mind. Suddenly there was a flash of gold, and a Barn Owl landed on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello," she said to it, stroking its feathers. "Aren't you pretty? I wonder if I called you. Hmmmm." She put the owl on a perch, and went to the other side of the store. She whistled again, and the owl came flying over, back onto her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Daddy, I want this one. It came when I whistled. Please, can I have it?"  
  
"Of course you can. And, it's a she." Dumbledore paid for the owl, and they left the store. Circe was all ready for her first day at Hogwart's. She sent a letter to Mina with Goldie, her new owl, while her father went into the Leaky Cauldron to talk with Hagrid, the groundskeeper at the school. Circe had met Hagrid once or twice before, but didn't feel like talking right now. She wanted to see more of Diagon Alley.  
  
She spent almost an hour just peering in the windows, and watching the other people and creatures wandering around. She was just headed back to find Albus when she ran right into someone, scattering her books everywhere and knocking her off her feet.  
  
"What are you, a stupid mudblood! Stay out of my way!"  
  
Circe looked up in horror at the person who dared address her so. A boy about her age stood over her, dressed in Hogwart's robes just like hers. His face was pale, with a hooked nose, and greasy black hair.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going? And if my father heard you talking to me like that..."  
  
"What would he do? What do stupid Muggles do?"  
  
She got back onto her feet, glaring at the boy. She reached back down and started grabbing her books, while he did the same. He grabbed her enchantment's book.  
  
"Well, well, well, fancy yourself an enchantress?"  
  
"Give me that back."  
  
He tossed it at her. "Here, I wouldn't waste my time reading that, I have much better things to occupy my time."  
  
"Leave me alone," Circe exclaimed as she turned away, and almost ran into her father.  
  
"Slow down, Circe."  
  
She stopped and turned around, facing the horrible boy, whose eyes had grown wide as he recognized Dumbledore. Albus looked over at him.  
  
"Ah, another first year. What's your name boy?"  
  
"His name is Severus Snape," answered a cold voice, and man and woman came up behind him. Circe could immediately see that these were his parents.  
  
"Hello Headmaster," said the woman coolly, "I see you've met my son. And who might this be," she said gesturing to Circe.  
  
"This is my daughter, Circe. Circe, this is Soron and Thea Snape, and you've already met Severus I suppose. Well, we'd better be off now, or we'll miss the train."  
  
"We should be going too," said Soron. "Come along Severus. Nice to see you, Professor. And you, Circe."  
  
The Snapes walked off. Circe glared after them, mentally willing a hole to burn into Severus's head. Then she and Dumbledore followed, off to the train station. 


	2. A New Year Begins

Chapter Two: A new year begins  
  
The trip over to the school was rather uneventful. Circe actually had to admit to herself that she was getting quite a bit bored. It was not how she expected finally arriving at Hogwart's to be at all. Finally the train stopped, and Hagrid appeared. He ordered all the first-years into these small boats, while the older students had apparently disappeared. Her father had refused to tell her what to expect, to make sure that she experience the same thing as all the other students. Of course, she knew the basics: once they got to Hogwart's they would be sorted, go to the Welcoming Feast, etc.  
  
She got into the boat with two other girls, who introduced themselves as Lily Evans and Molly Walden (aka the future Mrs. Weasley). They talked about the trip, hopes for the year, and other students. Circe found Lily incredibly interesting, as she came from a Muggle family. Being Albus Dumbledore's daughter didn't allow her to meet many people from non-wizard families, at least not that she knew of.  
  
When the boat finally arrived at the school, Lily and Molly introduced Circe to some of the students they had told her of: James Potter, Sirius Black, Arthur Weasley, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Lupin. Circe had heard that name a few times over the summer, in conversations that her father had. But she had no idea what those conversations were about. She made a mental not to keep an eye on Remus, and try to figure out the mystery.  
  
While they were walking into the Hall, Circe saw Severus Snape again, surrounded by a group of rather, well the only word that came to mind was evil, people. She did recognize one of them, Lucius Malfoy, his father was some very important person in the Ministry of Magic. Bad reputation that family had. Circe thought it was fitting that Severus had fallen into his crowd.  
  
The sorting ceremony soon began. She learned a name of someone in the "evil" group right away, when Avery was called. (A/N since I don't know first names, I'll just use the last names for this group of future Death Eaters. The Slytherins seem to do that anyways.) He was put into Slytherin, which Circe had expected. One of the next people was Black, Sirius. He was sorted into Gryfindor. Circe wouldn't mind being in that house, but as long as she wasn't put in Slytherin it didn't really matter to here.  
  
"Dumbledore, Circe." A hush fell over the room, as every watched the Headmaster's daughter step up, and have the Sorting Hat placed on her head.  
  
"Hmmm, interesting. You're parents were both Gryfindors, but I feel that, RAVENCLAW would suit you best." A cheer rose from the Ravenclaw table as Circe went down to join them.  
  
The rest of the evening was pure excitement. Circe made new friends in her house, and watched as the group of people she had met on the way here all became Grifindors. And as Snape's group were all placed in the Serpent's house. After the feast was done, they moved to the dormitory.  
  
"The password is eye of newt," announced the prefect. He sent the first- years up to their bedrooms. Circe shared a bunk bed with Danielle Dumas, who had been sorted into the house directly before Circe.  
  
'So,' she thought, 'now it's time to see if this was worth waiting for all those years.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Circe's first class was The History of Magic, with the Gryfindors. She was glad, because it gave her a chance to talk with Lily and Molly again, and get to know the boys a bit better. She immediately liked James, because he was just that kind of person. Only the Slytherins could hate him. And Remus seemed very nice, if a bit mysterious. She wasn't quite sure about Sirius or Peter, but they appeared to be all right.  
  
Herbology and Transfigurations were also with Gryfindors, and her other classes were with Hufflepuff house. Except for Potions. As she sat down in the front row, she already knew this wasn't going to be a class she liked. Almost directly to her left sat Severus and Lucius, who were whispering and laughing. Every few moments Snape would point at her, and the laughter would erupt even louder.  
  
Things only got worse when Prof. Dantlas came in. The lesson had barely begun when he got angry at her, yelling about not being prepared because she didn't have enough parchment for all the notes. But he had given them ten pages of notes already. Circe had thought that carrying ten pieces of parchment to each class would be more than enough.  
  
While she was being berated, the Slytherins, especially Snape could barely contain their laughter. Finally, after cleaning up all the spills in the classroom that the other students had made (some on purpose she guessed), Circe was allowed to leave for lunch. When she got outside, Severus was waiting for her.  
  
"So, seems that being the Headmaster's daughter isn't everything."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Ouch, you hurt my feelings."  
  
"I'll hurt more than your feelings if you don't leave now!"  
  
Severus clucked his tongue. "Now, is that anyway to behave on your first day of school. I would think that it would be prudent to make good impressions on as many people as you can. After all, you don't want to make any enemies."  
  
Before Circe could respond, he left. 'What a freak! He thinks he can scare me? Well, he hasn't seen anything yet!" 


	3. The Thin Line Between Love and Hate

Chapter Three: The thin line between love and hate  
  
(A/N Circe's 1st and 2nd year were rather uneventful. She had top marks in most classes, except Potions. She became friends with the Marauders, Lily, Molly and Arthur, but never became close to them. She and Severus became intense rivals. This chapter starts in just before Christmas, third year.)  
  
Circe woke up early, and got dressed. Double Potions first today.  
  
"Great," she said to herself, "just what I need to start off the day." She did her hair up into a single braid, which was how she'd worn it this year. The two braids were just so childish, and as she looked into the mirror she knew that she was no longer a child. She was 13, a teenager, and was beginning to grow up. After checking to make sure her appearance was immaculate, Circe hurried to the Great Hall.  
  
She hadn't slept well that night; actually she hadn't been sleeping well at all this year, despite the new beds that replaced the rickety old bunks. Every night she was haunted by dreams, dreams she could never remember afterwards, and honestly didn't want to. Dreams about him.  
  
For some reason, this year Circe found herself unable to forget about Severus Snape. It didn't help that this year she had less classes with Griffindor, and more with Slytherin. And that the insults were becoming more and more hurtful, on both sides. She despised him, yet somehow he was always on her mind, distracting her from work.  
  
She ate her breakfast quickly, trying to leave the hall before the rest of the students arrived, especially that group from Slytherin. She wanted to get to Potions quickly, because she needed help from Prof. Dantlas. Circe was struggling in that class; it was one of the only things that stopped her from having the top marks of all the 3rd-years. Most classes were easy, but Potions just eluded her. Of course, Snape had the highest marks in that class and was constantly belittling her, when the Professor's back was turned off course. Dantlas was a strict teacher, especially keen to take points away for misbehavior in his class.  
  
That Potions class was especially difficult to concentrate in. She sat in the front of the class, as she had since the first day of school, and Snape and Malfoy remained directly to her left. In her other classes with them, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination, she had made sure to sit as far away from the Slytherin contingent as possible. But since she needed to work very hard in Potions, she had decided it was better to remain in the front row, near Dantlas' desk. So she was able to clearly hear ever comment her two tormentors made, and hade to use every once of willpower not to retaliate, and have the Professor's own comments be added, as well as losing Ravenclaw points.  
  
But today it was not on her that Dantlas' criticism fell, but on Snape. She was doing her best to ignore the world except for her assignment, creating a potion for a dreamless sleep which she knew would be useful in getting a good night's sleep, when Prof. Dantlas' voice snapped her out.  
  
"Mr. Snape, would you mind telling me what you find so fascinating over on Ravenclaw's side of the room that you don't mind your potions?"  
  
Circe looked up quickly, and found herself staring into Snape's dark eyes. Her own widened in surprise, as he quickly turned away. Snape had been staring at her.  
  
'Well, so much for concentration,' she thought. Every few moments she would glance uneasily to her left, and many times found Snape looking over at her. She had never been so overjoyed when a class ended before.  
  
That day seemed to last forever. Finally after supper Circe retreated to the library, to read some books for her Muggle Studies class. She went to the back corner, where to comfortable seats were set up, along with the only decent torch in the place. 'You'd thing a library would have better lighting?' she thought as she finally got settled in the chair.  
  
She had been reading for almost half an hour when footsteps could be heard. 'Please,' she thought, 'don't be the librarian, whatever her name is, telling me to leave'.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Circe exclaimed in frustration, as Snape appeared from behind a bookshelf.  
  
"Just trying to get some reading done, is that against the rules?"  
  
"Why can't you go do something other than harass me. Oh, wait that would mean you'd have to have a life!"  
  
Snape ignored this comment, and sat down on the other chair. "So, Headmaster's Daughter, what are you reading?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't really, you're not nearly as fascinating as you think you are."  
  
"I don't have time for this, Snape. I need to read this for class tomorrow."  
  
"What class?" He peered over, and somehow was able to make out the title. "Muggle Studies?" he said in disdain, "Why, Circe Dumbledore you're going to turn into a weak Muggle-loving fool like your father."  
  
"How dare you insult Father? He's the best Headmaster this school has ever had, and worth ten of your parents put together I'm sure. How else could they raise such a horrible child as you?"  
  
Snape's eyes turned even colder, and Circe knew that she had finally struck a nerve. It had taken over two years, but she had finally hit him where it hurt.  
  
The atmosphere in the library was no longer to her liking, so she stood up to leave. So did Snape.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Away from you!" she retorted, and went to walk past him.  
  
But instead, Snape moved in front of her, and grabbed her shoulders. Before she could say anything, he pulled her close and his lips found hers. Shock turned to passion as Circe returned the kiss. Time seemed to stand still, and then suddenly start turning again as the embrace abruptly ended.  
  
Snape and Circe stood for an eternity, staring at each other. Then Circe picked up her book, which had fallen when he had grabbed her. Snape walked back to his chair as Circe walked away from him, and left the library. Her heart was racing; she could not believe those events had really happened. But they had, and she wondered what that would mean for them now. 


	4. Merry Christmas

Chapter Four: Merry Christmas  
  
A/N I based the Christmas Ball on the Yule Ball, obviously. I know that this event isn't in the HP books, but this isn't one of the HP books. So, I'm in control and I say that this year there will be a huge Christmas Party. Perhaps it's because more students are staying during Christmas, because I'm sure by this time Voldemort must have been beginning his reign of evil, even if most of the Death Eaters that we know about are still in 3rd-year.  
  
  
  
That night Circe didn't sleep. She had barely been able to sleep before because of Severus Snape. And now, he had kissed her. Her first kiss ever, and it had been beyond anything she could have dreamed. Her fingers kept returning to her lips, slightly swollen from this unusual treatment. She spent the whole night sitting awake in bed, replaying the events, and nervously anticipating the next day's classes.  
  
In the end, nothing happened. The day went by as usual, except for Circe's constant yawns. That day she only had Divination with Slytherin, and crazy Prof. Trelawney. It was also the last class before Christmas Break, so excitement was high. That next day was Christmas Eve, and Father had decided to through a Christmas Ball for all those students remaining at Hogwart's.  
  
Circe arrived early, hoping to perhaps to talk with Snape, but no one else was there, beside the Professor. Circe went to her seat in the back corner, not wanting to talk to Trelawney. Eventually the others came in. She talked with the other Ravenclaws, but kept an eye on the door.  
  
Malfoy and Snape arrived just on time, and hurried to their seats. Circe watched the pair, but neither of them looked over at her. The lesson began, the usual blah, blah, blah that was Divination. Circe had decided already not to take this class next year. Her father had warned her that she wouldn't like it, and he had been right. Unfortunately at the time she refused to believe him. And she refused to quit the class.  
  
About halfway through the lesson she heard Lucius' all too familiar laugh, and quickly glanced over to where he and Snape sat. Malfoy was talking to the rest of the group, and gesturing to her.  
  
'Surprise, surprise' she thought. Then, afraid of what she would find, her gaze turned to Snape. He was sitting there at his desk, working on the assignment, and ignoring the others around him. Relief flooded through her, as she realized that he wasn't a part of the Slytherins' laughter.  
  
Snape lifted his head, and glanced with disdain and Malfoy and the others, who were oblivious. Then he looked over at her. Their gazes met and held steady. Circe wanted desperately to talk to him, but couldn't right in the middle of class. Besides, Trelawney was making some stupid prediction about Christmas becoming an important time of the year for two special students.  
  
'Of course Christmas is an important time,' Circe thought, 'It's one of the best times of the year.' She didn't realize then that this prediction was not only true, but was intended for her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Circe's dress robe for the Christmas Ball had once been her aunt's. Gertrude Davis, Aunt Trudy, was her mother's twin sister. Identical twin sister. She and Miranda had both had robes, but Trudy's were in the blue and copper of Ravenclaw. (A/N I think that the colours of Ravenclaw are either blue and copper, or blue and brass, but I cannot find the reference in the books to it. If anyone knows, please tell me!) The only problem with the robe was that it was practically an antique. The fashion was so old. Circe knew she'd be laughed off the dance floor if she didn't alter it. Also, when Trudy wore it last she had been in 7th-year, so a few alterations in waist and bust lines were necessary anyways.  
  
Circe wanted to be alone with her work, and her thoughts, so she went to a mostly unused hall on the second floor. She had discovered this place first year, and ever since had come to it when she wanted complete privacy. She sat down on the floor, prepared her Illumi-Globe, and settled down unstitching the hem of the very high lace collar. She would put some of the edging back, but only a little decorative lacework was necessary, not a turtleneck of lace.  
  
Just then she heard footsteps, and felt a wave of déjà vu sweep over her. She looked up, and saw Snape. He looked down at her in surprise.  
  
"I didn't know anyone else came here," he said softly.  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
"Mind if I." Snape's voice trailed off, and Circe was surprised at his obvious nervoussness.  
  
"Of course." Snape sat down beside her, almost touching her leg with his. He looked over at the robes.  
  
"So, what are you doing?"  
  
"Altering my dress robes. They belonged to my aunt when she went here, which was a very long time ago."  
  
"Well, why aren't you using magic? It would certainly be faster."  
  
"Maybe, but it would also be of lower quality. These robes were Muggle- made, so hand stitching is the best way to fix them."  
  
Snape nodded, and was silent. As the silence enveloped them, Circe wondered at the fact that in all the time they had known each other, this was her and Snape's first civil conversation.  
  
The silence continued, until Circe had finished removing the lace. When she moved to stand, Snape rose and helped her. The hand-to-hand contact sent shivers through Circe's body.  
  
"So," Snape began as they walked away, "Are you going with."  
  
"Yeah, I am. With Amos Diggory."  
  
"He's a 4th year Hufflepuff, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I see. I'm going with someone too."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Snape looked over at her, eyes narrowing. "Why should you care?"  
  
"Never mind," she snapped back quickly. She didn't want to start a fight with Snape now. "Well, here's the staircase to my dormitory. I'll see you tomorrow night I guess."  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow."  
  
Circe quickly climbed the stairs, turning back only when she reached the top. Snape still stood at the bottom, watching her. She turned away again, and hurried towards her bed. She didn't expect to get any sleep tonight.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next day Circe stayed in her bed, resting and finishing her robes. They were almost done perfectly, and she was very pleased with the results. Now the blue robes had a scoop neckline, a high waistline, and long, flowing sleeves, accented by a trim of copper lace and embroidered on the back was the Ravenclaw crest.  
  
The other girls in her house joked about how jealous they were, that this little 3rd-year not only had one of the nicest dress robes they had ever seen, but was also the partner of the handsomest boy in the whole school. Circe laughed along with them, thankful for something to keep her mind off Severus.  
  
After a quick supper that night, everyone began to prepare for the Ball. Circe allowed herself to feel vain, as she looked into the mirror. She had decided to wear her hair loose, so chestnut waves tumbled down her back and around her face. The robe was absolutely beautiful. She was even convinced by the others to put on some makeup, a little touch of red on her lips, and brown to accent her eyes. But after that she drew the line, not wanting her face to feel painted.  
  
Finally she pulled herself away from the mirror, and headed down to the common room. The boys whistled as she went by, making her smile. She was always grateful to have been placed in this easy-going, friendly house.  
  
She was still waiting when Goldie flew in through the window. She hated the Owlery, and was prone to visit her mistress often. But, tonight she had a piece of paper tied to her leg. Circe quickly unfastened it:  
  
Dear Circe,  
  
I finally convinced your owl to deliver this. I'm afraid I won't be able to go to the Ball with you; I suddenly got quite sick this morning. I'm very sorry to give you such short notice, but it was out of my control. I hope you're still able to have fun, and I know many guys who would just love to dance with you.  
  
Sincerely, Amos Diggory  
  
Circe closed the letter, and sighed. 'Well, I can still go and enjoy myself,' she thought. She wasn't going to let this ruin her night. So when the rest of the Ravenclaws left, she went with them, alone.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It turned out that Amos was right, and Circe wasn't lacking in dance partners. Some of the other students had purposely come solo, thinking it would be more fun. The most noticeable of these were the Marauders. Well, Sirius, Remus and Peter at least. James was here with Lily. Circe smiled at her friend; she hadn't seen much of these Gryffindors this year. And their relationship had never gotten that close. Circe danced the most with Remus. There was something in his calm manner she really liked, but there was always that aura of mystery. Every month he would disappear for a few days. Sick, the other students were told. But Circe was sure there was something more. But, she had no idea what that was, and figured that if she needed to know, Father would tell her.  
  
She had just finished dancing with Remus, and decided to give her feet a break. Her dancing shoes really didn't feel like there were actually designed for dancing; more likely it was for foot torture. She had just sat down when she saw Snape come into the room. She had noticed before that he wasn't here, and had been relieved. She didn't want to face him tonight; all she wanted to do was have fun. And now here he was, walking towards her. He came and sat beside her.  
  
"So," he asked, his voice deep and cold, "Where's Diggory?"  
  
"He's sick."  
  
"Ah, how convenient for you."  
  
"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, with him incapacitated you're story won't be blown."  
  
"My story? What about yours? Where's your date, whoever she is?"  
  
Snape smiled. "She's sick."  
  
Circe glared at him, then turned away. Apparently for him, nothing had changed. But then he spoke again, his voice quieter.  
  
"You look.well...pretty nice." Circe turned back, and saw the uncertainty she felt echoed in his eyes.  
  
"Thanks. You look good yourself; that cut of robe suits you." Snape was wearing a simply, dark green robe, adorned with silver decorations. (A/N the same style as his black robes in the books)  
  
They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Circe wanted to say so much, but couldn't find the words. She sat there beside him for almost three songs, turning down dance invitations from Sirius for every one. Snape glared at the Gryffindor, who wasn't paying any attention to the Slytherin at her side.  
  
Finally, as the third song was drawing to an end, Circe turned to Snape.  
  
"Walk with me?"  
  
He nodded, and they both rose and walked towards the exit. An outdoor garden of snow sculptures had been set up beyond the dance hall, for students to walk in. The snow garden was also magically heated, to keep anyone from catching a chill. Snape and Circe walked to the far edge of the garden, and sat down on the ice bench that was set up there.  
  
"What's happening to us?" Circe began, as soon as they were seated. "I can't stop thinking of you."  
  
"The same thing is happening to me," said Snape. "It's very distracting. I can barely concentrate on anything else, except you."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"What can we do? Either forget about our feelings, or."  
  
Circe looked over at him, into his eyes. Then at the same time they both moved to kiss. It was a kiss a deep as before, maybe even deeper. The kind of kiss that most 13-year-olds are not capable of giving; a kiss full of passion. When it ended, they sat together in silence once again. This time it was Severus who broke the peace.  
  
"Or we can do this. We need to do this."  
  
"In secret? Or openly?" Circe looked to him in question.  
  
Severus closed his eyes. "Secret."  
  
Circe tried not to be hurt; it was the answer she expected. "Alright."  
  
His eyes opened again. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
For the first time ever, Circe saw Severus smile with happiness. She raised her chin, and kissed him again. And their secret love affair came into being. 


	5. Into the Open

Chapter Five: Into the open  
  
For the rest of third year, and all of fourth year, Circe continued her relationship with Snape in private. They usually would meet in that unused hall where they had had their first civil conversation. Sometimes they would just talk, other times not a word was spoken. The highlight of any day was meeting with Severus.  
  
Although no one else knew of this secret relationship, life at Hogwart's did change in other ways. Circe had become more secretive, and relationships with friends outside her house had all but faded away. Especially with the Marauders and the rest of that group, because Severus loathed them so much. But those friendships had been weakening anyways. Ties to the others in her house were also looser, because she didn't spend as much time in the common room or the dorms.  
  
Another change was how the Slytherins treated her. Somehow Severus had made the constant harassment stop, which made life so much easier. Especially in Potions. Although she was far from being the best in that class, Circe was no longer struggling. All this had to do with Severus helping her, as well as Malfoy finally leaving her alone.  
  
In fourth year Severus had become the Slytherin Seeker. Slytherin's Quidditch team was very good and almost always was victorious against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. But never against Griffindor, with their star Seeker James Potter. And intense rivalry had always existed between the two boys, for reasons Circe was not quite aware of. On the pitch this enmity only grew stronger. There was no one at Hogwart's Severus despised more that James Potter.  
  
At the end of fourth year, Severus and Circe made many plans to meet each other, elaborate strategies to allow them to be together over the summer.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Albus Dumbledore had told Circe not board the Hogwart's Express to go home this year. He wouldn't tell her why though. After saying goodbye to all her friends she headed back with Hagrid. Even though she'd been at Hogwart's for four years, Circe had little to no relationship with the half- giant (a slip of her father's tongue had confirmed that Hagrid was a half- giant). They sat in complete silence on the return trip to the school, neither having anything to say to the other.  
  
When they arrived at the castle, Circe hurried to her father's office. He had set up a special password for her when she first came to Hogwart's. It allowed her access to see him, unless he was busy with important work. Then the word would be useless, but so far it had only happened once.  
  
"Purple pumpkins," she said clearly, and the stairwell was revealed. She quickly hurried up to the office door. The moment she got inside, Fawkes sang a joyful note and flew onto her outstretched arm.  
  
"Hello honey," she said to this bird who was as dear to her as Goldie.  
  
Dumbledore walked into the office at that moment, and Circe was quite shocked at his appearance. Her father, the headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was dressed in Muggle clothing and had trimmed his beard to a more Muggle-like fashion.  
  
"Father? What are you doing? What are you wearing?"  
  
"Do you like it? I'm told that this will make me look very distinguishable."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Why, where we're going this summer. Mugton."  
  
Circe's eyes widened. Mugton was a Muggle village that had a special group of cottages that were rented out to wizards who wanted to study Muggle life. She had always wanted to go there, but that Dumbledore would spring this on her now was unbelievable. It was amazing! She loved Muggle Studies class, and this would give her a chance to see Muggle life, and experience it.  
  
She ran and embraced her father. "Oh, thank you Daddy!" She still called him Daddy, when she was really excited about something he had done.  
  
He passed her a package. "Here's some clothes for you. There are more waiting for us at the cottage."  
  
She hurried to go get them on. The Muggle clothing felt so different from her Hogwart's robes, and looked so strange. It was like being a picture in a textbook. She went back out to model them.  
  
"Very lovely," Dumbledore said, as he pulled out a briefcase. "Now, we have to hurry, this portkey's only good for another ten minutes."  
  
"Ok, I'm ready" Circe was about to place her hand on the briefcase when she realized something. "Owl post is forbidden in Mugton, isn't it?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. You'll just have to tell all our friends about it next year."  
  
"But...well, some of them are excepting to hear from me. Don't I have time to send a letter saying."  
  
"I'm sure they will understand. There simply isn't enough time now though."  
  
"Alright. I'm sure they will."  
  
Circe tried to convince herself that Severus would understand, but she couldn't.  
  
*~*~*  
  
That summer was the best of Circe's entire life. Not only did she become part of Muggle life, even making Muggle friends, but she and her father spent time together, just the two of them. Always before it had been them and Mina. She sometimes thought that Dumbledore really didn't know how to act around her, but now things were going to be different.  
  
They arrived back at Hogwart's a day before the other students arrived. This year was going to be exciting for many reasons. Circe would be a Ravenclaw prefect this year and was replacing last-year's Quidditch Keeper, who had graduated. But what she was looking forward to most was Enchantments class, which was only taught in the last 3 years of school (A/N I know that is unlikely, but it sets up things for the sequel that I will write which is set in Harry's 5th year, hint hint).  
  
One thing she was not looking forward to was seeing Severus again. She knew that he was going to be upset that all their plans for secret rendezvous had been ruined. And, to make things worse, it had been so she could study Muggles. He shared the Slytherin scorn of non-magical people, and could never understand her fascination with them. She had no idea what his reaction would be, she would just have to wait and see.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She was not prepared for what this reaction was. He totally ignored her. She kept trying to catch his eye during the welcoming feast, but was always unsuccessful. One time she felt his eyes on her, and quickly glanced up. He jerked his head, making it appear that he was paying rapt attention to one of Lucius' tales. But Circe knew it was just a cover-up, she knew him well enough to recognize it. And it hurt more than anything had ever hurt her, like ice being stabbed into her heart. She had to fight not to cry, blinking back the tears in her eyes.  
  
She barely ate her food, or heard anything going on. Danielle Dumas, her former bunkmate and one of the other prefects in her house, had to elbow her when everyone rose to leave.  
  
As they were about at the door, the Slytherins went right in front of them, blocking the way. Circe froze, watching them while others muttered insults under their breath. Severus was at the end of the line, making sure no one fell behind. As Ravenclaw followed behind a sudden impulse struck Circe, and she hurried ahead.  
  
"You go get them," Danielle called out, after making sure no teachers were standing around. She assumed Circe was going to tell the Slytherins off for getting in the way.  
  
Circe ran up to the end of the line. "Severus!"  
  
He turned, as did the rest of his house. "Why if it isn't the Headmaster's daughter," he said in a tone she hadn't heard turned upon her in two years. "What do you want, Circe?"  
  
Instead of answering, Circe pulled him into a kiss. It was sudden, and obviously surprised him. And everyone else who was there. It ended quickly, and Circe saw the shock on Severus' face.  
  
"I love you," she whispered so softly that only he could hear. Then with a smile she hurried back to the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Come along, this way." 


	6. Misdirections

Chapter Six: Misdirections  
  
(A/N I am very proud of this title!)  
  
Circe sat on her broomstick by the rings on the Quidditch Pitch. The game was about to begin. She could hear the cheering from the fans, and loved it. This match was going to be interesting. She glanced over at the Slytherin stands, and could she Severus and his group in the front row. Oddly enough, now that everyone knew she and Severus were a couple, she had become almost friends with that group. She didn't agree with many things they said or did, actual most of those things she disagreed with, but they could be rather entertaining. A better alternative then the Marauders. This year they had become even stranger: she knew that Lupin always disappeared mysteriously every month, but now she heard that the whole group was sometimes missing. Add to add on top of that, they were now going be nicknames like Wormtongue or Loony, or something like that (A/N Lord of the Rings rules! Fellow fans will know why this comment is here).  
  
Prof. Dantlas, the referee, was about to release the Quaffle. This was Ravenclaw's first game against Griffindor, and if Circe was honest she would have to admit that her team's chances of winning were slim. No one had ever beaten James Potter and his team. Certainly not Ravenclaw. Her team wasn't really bad, but compared to Griffindor or Slytherin they were totally out of their league. Most of the time they would beat Hufflepuff, but not any of the others. Slytherin had come close to winning the last game, through goals scored, but James had beaten Severus to the Snitch. Her Seeker, Danielle, didn't have a chance. Plus this year Griffindor had the terrible pair of Beaters, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They hit wicked Bludgers.  
  
The Quaffle flew into the air, and the game began. The Ravenclaw Chasers reached the ball first, and flew off towards Peter Pettigrew and the Griffindor goal. If this team had any weakness, it was their Keeper. Circe could never understand why the rest of the Marauders associated with this sniveling weakling. The Slytherin assessment of him was one of the few things she did agree on. Her team easily scored, and continued to do so for the next minutes. Their Beaters were able to protect the rest of the team from Sirius and Lupin. Danielle and James were circling each other above, each hoping to see the golden gleam first.  
  
Suddenly the Griffindor Chasers had possession of the Quaffle, and were racing towards her. Circe remained calm as she moved into position to block the goal rings. At the same time, both Seekers dove down after the Snitch, and the Beaters rushed in, Bludgers flying. The Quaffle flew towards the goal, and Circe raced to block it. She got there just in time to send it flying away towards the other end of the Pitch. With it safely away, she turned to see how Danielle was doing, and everything went black.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Circe opened her eyes groggily. She was lying in a soft bed, dressed in light robes. She rolled over, and saw Severus sitting beside the bed.  
  
"You're awake," he said with relief, an emotion she had never heard from him before.  
  
"How long have I been here?" she asked, having realized she was in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Almost three weeks." (A/N I know this seems long, but I wanted to make this injury more serious then the one which Oliver Wood relates to Harry in book 1)  
  
Her eyes widened. "Three weeks! What happened?"  
  
Severus' eyes narrowed. "Lupin hit one of the Bludgers towards you, which wouldn't have caused much harm, if Sirius and that wretched Potter hadn't went to other at you as well. Sirius was aiming at your Chasers, and Potter used his broom to send it flying at you instead. That one hit you in the head, and sent you backwards through the top ring. The other one, hitting you when you were already off balance, knocked you off your broom."  
  
Circe closed her eyes to absorb this information. "So, did I..."  
  
"Fall? Yes, all the way down. Everyone thought you were dead."  
  
"Well, apparently I not." She smiled at Severus, trying to lift his mood. Anytime he talked about James and the others he became so dark. He swore that one day he would find out something that would get them all expelled. She knew he was trying desperately to figure out where they disappeared to every month.  
  
Circe looked at the time. "Severus, don't you have a class now?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes, Potions. But I decided to skip it. I had a feeling that today you would wake up."  
  
"But, you love Potions!"  
  
"I love you." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "But, if you insist, I'll leave and go to class."  
  
"No! Stay here forever and ever," she said playfully, as she tried to sit up. Finally Severus had to help her.  
  
"I wish I could, love, but I do have to find out what today's assignment was. I'll do that, get some lunch, and then I promise I'll be back."  
  
He kissed her again, and hurried away. A few minutes later she heard footsteps.  
  
"You're back earl." She stopped when, instead of Severus, James Potter came into view. "Oh, hello James."  
  
"Hi. I'm glad you're feeling better. You are, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really in any pain, so I guess that's better." James smiled. Circe could not understand how he could inspire such hatred as he did in Severus.  
  
"Well," he said, looking a bit uncomfortable, "I saw that Snape was gone, so I figured now was a good time to come in. I just needed to say I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't even see the Bludger coming at me, I was concentrating on the Snitch. It just smashed into my broom, and went sailing off towards you. That was the most horrible fall I've ever seen."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I know you wouldn't do anything like that on purpose."  
  
"But, well I figured Snape would make it sound like..."  
  
"Like you meant for me to get hurt? Well, even if he did, I don't always have to agree with his views, do I?"  
  
"Well, no, of course not."  
  
"Good. So, apology accepted. Now, you may want to leave before Severus gets back."  
  
"Yeah, good idea. He'll probably think that I'm trying to sabotage your recovery." James laughed, and walked out of the room. Circe shook her head, still wondering how anyone could hate James Potter. 


	7. Close Calls, and First Times

Chapter Seven: Close calls and first times  
  
(A/N You smart readers, can you guess what this title refers to?)  
  
Circe sat in the Great Hall, her breakfast growing cold. She had expected Severus to be here half an hour ago. It was Christmas Eve, their anniversary of sorts. Because it was the Break, students no longer had to sit among their houses. Circe was actually sitting at Slytherin Table, surrounded by Malfoy and the rest of his group. She wasn't paying any attention to them anymore though; she was just watching the door.  
  
Finally she couldn't stand waiting any longer. "Lucius," she said, turning to the boy at her left, "have you seen Severus today?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "Actually, I haven't. None of us have, not since last night."  
  
"What was he doing last night?"  
  
"Didn't say. Just muttered something about finally catching the Marauders, I think."  
  
"Ok, thanks." Circe got up from the table, and left the Hall. She knew how hard Severus had tried to find a way to get James and his friends expelled. She desperately hoped he hadn't gotten himself in over his head.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She was searching everywhere - wandering the halls aimlessly - when she heard two professors talking, Dantlas and McGonagall. She was about to move on, when she heard McGonagall mention Lupin.  
  
"Poor boy, I imagine he'll be quite upset by this. Pomfrey retrieved him this morning. (A/N I'm using the assumption that werewolves only transform during the night, though the books never mention it as far as I know)"  
  
"Most likely," agreed Dantlas. "Snape will be shaken up as well, he was put I considerable danger. All for a prank."  
  
Circe moved closer, anxiety over Severus making her stomach churn.  
  
"Well," said McGonagall, "The Headmaster is dealing with them now. I expect there will be some very stiff punishments handed out, if not expulsions."  
  
That was all Circe needed to hear. She hurried to her father's office, praying that her password would work today, when she so desperately needed to be in there.  
  
"Dancing daisies," she said as she reached the door. Nothing happened. "Please, please, Daddy," she cried out. Slowly, the staircase was revealed, and she got on. She stood still on the stairs, collecting herself, and preparing for whatever she was about to face.  
  
As soon as she reached the top, she rushed inside the office. Dumbledore was there, as well as Snape and Lupin. And James, Sirius, and Peter. Her father looked at her gravely, nodding his head to permit her entry. Severus had no expression on his face, except for in his eyes. She had become quite skilled at reading his eyes, and she saw anger and outrage, but also happiness that she was there. Without a word she went and sat down beside him, taking his hand in hers. Only then did she look at the Marauders.  
  
Peter looked terrified, but he always seemed to. James was very grave. Sirius tried to appear bold, but she could see a fearfulness in him. Lupin just looked confused, someone who like her did not know what had happened last night.  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore, "I am very disappointed in your behavior. I would expect 5th-years, some of you prefects no, to show better judgment. Especially you, Mr. Black." Sirius winced at the criticism, his façade of fearlessness evaporating. Then, to the shock and horror of Circe and Lupin, the Headmaster related the entire story of a practical joke gone too far. (A/N I don't think I really have to tell you guys this story. If you don't already know it, then please read HP#3)  
  
After her father finished, Circe could only sit there in complete shock. So, that's what Lupin's secret had been: he was a werewolf. And every time he disappeared he went to The Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade, which she had always thought to be haunted.  
  
As much of a shock as this revelation was, she still could not believe what Sirius Black had done. Severus had almost died last night, because of a stupid rivalry that had always existed between him and the Marauders since year one. She was so thankful that James had stopped the prank from reaching that conclusion, though she wasn't convinced that him or Peter had been totally in the dark before last night.  
  
Lupin had though, that was clear. She knew it from looking at him. She could see that he was furious at his friends for betraying him in this way.  
  
Finally Circe turned to Severus, trying to discover everything he was trying to keep hidden inside. He looked at her, and once again she could see the emotions that filled his eyes, and she squeezed his hand. Then she turned back to her father, to see what the final verdict on the Marauders would be.  
  
Lupin was obviously uninvolved, so no punishment was given to him. Dumbledore sent him off then, to go find Madame Pomfrey and return to Hogsmeade. Circe felt sorry for him, to have to spend Christmas all alone after being used by your best friends.  
  
Peter and James received similar punishments: they would be serving detention for the rest of this year. To her surprise Severus also received this punishment, for his rash actions. Finally Dumbledore turned to Sirius, who was trembling in fear by this point. Circe was certain he would be expelled for this.  
  
"For you, Sirius Black, I assign the following punishment: For the rest of this year, you are under dorm-arrest. You may only leave the Griffindor dormitory for classes and meals. You will also serve detentions, but will not be assigned detention to be served with any of your classmates. You are also banned from playing Quidditch until further notice. You will not be allowed to attend any matches. Furthermore, Griffindor is hereby out of the running for the House Cup. That is all. You may leave, along with Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Potter."  
  
Relief flooded Sirius' face, as he rushed out of the office. Severus had gone rigid, furious that there had been no expulsion. Circe was also stunned, though the punishments dolled out had been very severe. She looked at her father, and could see weariness all over his face; he hated being forced to punish his students. Especially top students like the Marauders. Well, like James and Sirius. Peter would never be the top of anything.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for his daughter to come over to him, so Circe released her grip on Severus' hand and walked behind the desk.  
  
"Circe, I think it would be best if Severus had some privacy today. He's been through a horrible ordeal. But I don't think it best for him to be in the Slytherin dormitory. Do you know of the painting of Excalibur?"  
  
"The one where it's being thrown into the lake?"  
  
"Yes, that one. If you stand in front of it for a few minutes, you'll see the Lady of the Lake (A/N Camelot also rocks!). Show her this note," he said as he handed her a piece of parchment, "and she'll let you into the guest chambers. Tell Severus he can spend as much time as he needs to there, in complete privacy. You'll welcome to stay there too."  
  
Circe looked at her father, looking to see if he realized what having a private room would mean to her and Severus. Meeting his gaze, she knew he did. She nodded, and turned back towards Severus. She took his hand, helped him stand, and led him towards the door. Just as they were about to leave, her father's voice came after them.  
  
"Of course, you both realize that this matter is to be kept in the strictest confidence. I don't want Remus Lupin's secret to become school gossip. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"Of course, Headmaster." It was the first time Severus had spoken while she had been in the office. She gently pulled him onto the staircase, and away from the Headmaster's office.  
  
The Excalibur painting was actually quite close to Dumbledore's office, but it proved to be quite difficult getting there. The staircases seemed determined not to allow them access. Finally they reached the last one, and she could see the painting. They were halfway across this staircase when it suddenly began to move. Circe had had enough.  
  
She pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the staircase. "Now, listen here. I'm not in the mood to run around because of a whim of yours! I am the daughter of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwart's, and I demand you move back!"  
  
Apparently the stairs were not used to such treatment, because it stopped with a shudder. And then slowly returned to where it had been before, going right to the Excalibur painting. Circe put her wand back into her robes, and continued the journey.  
  
They got into the room without trouble, and inside found a luxurious suite. There was a fireplace already blazing, a window with an amazing view, a bathroom to rival the prefects. And, one King sized bed, covered in silk sheets and a down comforter.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Circe had left the room to get some dinner, steaming turkey with gravy, mashed potatoes, and all the traditional Christmas fare. She had gotten the fare directly from the Kitchen, and the house-elves, so as to avoid meeting any other students. She hurried back to Severus.  
  
She found him in the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles. She brought in his plate and left him alone. She ate her dinner on the table beside the window. Hogwart's looked so beautiful at night, the castle all lit up. She glanced over at Severus, and was glad to see he had eaten some of the food. All the time they had been here, he had not said a single word. And Circe was beginning to lose patience.  
  
When he came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a bathrobe, she stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"Severus, please, talk to me. You can't keep this locked inside; it will just eat away at you."  
  
Severus sighed, and allowed her to lead him onto the bed. He sat on it, leaning on the headboard. Circe moved in beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
Finally he opened his mouth. "What is there to say? That I can't believe Black isn't expelled. That I don't believe Potter knew as little as he claimed. I wouldn't even say for certain that Lupin didn't know anything!"  
  
"Severus, don't blame Remus. Of course he didn't know anything. I feel sorry for him, being so betrayed."  
  
"Well, do you feel sorry for me? Poor Snape, almost killed by a werewolf. Do you pity me, Circe?"  
  
"Of course not! How can you say such a thing? I.I just can't believe it, that I almost lost you forever and didn't even know it. It's such a horrible shock, to imagine you dead!"  
  
"Now you know how I felt, after Potter and Black almost killed you."  
  
"Please, Severus, don't start on them again. Yes, what Sirius did is unforgivable, in this case. But my accident was just that, an accident."  
  
"Believe what you want, you won't make me change my mind."  
  
"Let's not fight now, of all times. It's Christmas Eve, remember? Our anniversary. Do you remember that Christmas Ball?"  
  
Severus smiled, and Circe's heart soared. "Of course I remember, how could I forget. It was one of the best nights of my life. If not the best."  
  
"So, in memory of that night, let's celebrate. Forget about everything else except us."  
  
"Well, we do have this nice private room. Do you think your father."  
  
"He knows what he did, giving us this opportunity."  
  
"Well, then we should make the most of it."  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
Severus leaned down, and kissed Circe with more passion then ever before.  
  
(A/N I think that we shall give the couple some privacy now, because they deserve it. I'm sure you can imagine what happens next. Also, I want to keep my PG Rating!) 


	8. Graduation, and the Beginning of the End

Chapter Eight: Graduation, and the beginning of the end  
  
Circe Dumbledore woke up early that day. She was so excited. Today she would graduate from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She hurried to put on her special robes, designed for just this occasion. She allowed herself to primp in front of the mirror, making sure she looked extra special for this special occasion.  
  
When she was satisfied, for the moment, with her appearance, she hurried down to the common room. A few of the other graduating students were also there, looking as excited as she was. The other students in Ravenclaw house had gone home the day before. Today was for the seventh-years.  
  
She sat down on one of the soft blue chairs, and fingered the ring on her left ring finger nervously. She was still feeling on the top of the world, because of this one piece of jewelry. She could still remember the look on Severus' face when she said yes.  
  
Her response had been automatic, no thought involved.  
  
"Yes," she said clearly.  
  
Severus Snape's face broke into a smile of pure joy, as he placed the ring on Circe's finger. Then he rose from one knee, and swung her around. He was happier in this moment then he had ever been. He couldn't even remember any happiness remotely as overwhelming and complete as he felt now.  
  
It was later that he asked her if she thought the ring to small, or was jealous of Lily Evans at all. James Potter had given her the largest ring anyone had ever seen, and their engagement was the only thing anyone talked about. All throughout his relationship with Circe, Potter and his girlfriend had overshadowed them. Well, except for the kiss at the beginning of 5th-year.  
  
When he asked her that, Circe laughed. "Of course not, why would I be jealous of Lily? She can have James, and that large, gaudy ring. I'm the one marrying you."  
  
Circe smiled happily at the memory, and dreamed of her future. Their future. Even though the world had become darker and very dangerous, rumors of the Dark Lord called Voldemort abounded, Circe was certain they would live happily ever after.  
  
*~*~*  
  
(A/N Since we have no idea what a Hogwart's graduation ceremony would be like, I'm just going to skip it.)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Severus Snape lay in hotel bed the day after graduation. Beside him lay his fiancée. He loved thinking of her as his fiancée. They were going to be married on the next Christmas Eve.  
  
Suddenly the room seemed to become colder, and Severus felt the chill run up his spin. He wrapped his arms around Circe, and pulled her close. He had never experienced anything like the Sight; in fact he believed it to be rubbish. But, at the moment he wasn't sure. For some reason, he suddenly had the feeling that it would be a long time before he and Circe would be happy together, if they were ever together again.  
  
He laughed to himself, that idea was ridiculous. Nevertheless, he held on to Circe even tightly, trying to keep her with him forever.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lord Voldemort sat in the Dark Forest that surrounded Hogwart's. Inside the castle was the one wizard whose power matched his own. Albus Dumbledore. The own wizard whom Voldemort could not attack directly. But, who said that the Dark Lord had to openly attack another. No, he had more subtle ways.  
  
He pulled his scrying mirror from his pocket. It revealed the sleeping face of Dumbledore's young daughter, a recent graduate of this school. Through her Voldemort knew he had a weapon to use against his foe. For she had found true love, something that can only happen with once in a lifetime.  
  
Voldemort smiled. It would be a simple matter, one little dark enchantment, and this young girl would run from love, and never again be truly happy.  
  
(A/N Well, you knew I couldn't let them get married. As much as I wanted to, I can't let Snape be happy for the rest of his life. It would change JK Rowling's world, which would be especially bad because I'm borrowing her characters. But, never fear, the sequel I hinted at, the soon to be written "Second Chances" will give Snape and Circe another chance at happiness. I hope to have it up soon.) 


End file.
